


Hunter x Hunter Reader-Insert One Shots

by WordsOfFate



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Anime, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of reader-inserts with your favorite Hunter x Hunter characters~





	Hunter x Hunter Reader-Insert One Shots

Hisoka was a man just as conniving as he was handsome. He had a knack for gaining everything he desired whether it be due to his intelligence or brute strength. You were no exception to this.

The moment he first laid eyes on you, he was enchanted in a sort of way. Your strength was undeniable considering you were a Hunter as strong as yourself. He was drawn to you in an instant once he felt the power radiating off you, but it merely played a small factor in his attraction towards you.

You were headstrong and resilient; two things he valued most in people. You bowed to no one, not even an employer of yours. Everyone else looked up to with nothing less than the highest of respect, including him. 

It was that same respect that made him  _ want  _ you, albeit not you fight you. For once, he had no urge to fight this new worthy foe before him. No, he had other plans for you that would bring out his deepest and darkest desires.

_ He wanted to break you. _

He yearned to see a look of fear on your face and to be the cause of that very fear. He dreamed of tainting your beauty with cuts and bruises. He wanted to turn your usual vacant expression into one of horror once you realized what twisted things he would do to you.

Hisoka was a cunning man; one who had no trouble luring you into his trap as if you were a mere bug that flew blindly into his carefully woven web of cruelty. The more you struggle, the more hopelessly entangled you’ll become. Either way, he would enjoy the show.

Day by day, he slowly but surely broke you. Your wrists and ankles were painfully chafed from your metal restraints which he left on you at all times. It took all your energy to stand up straight when he was around for the last thing you wanted to give him the satisfaction of your defeat.

But as weeks turned dissolved into months, you had no energy left. The only weapon of yours which remained was your pride, and even that was on the verge of fading away as well. Even after all your efforts, you couldn’t keep this up much longer, yet you weren’t ready to accept defeat either.

“What’s this?” Hisoka inquired with fake surprise, noticing your slumped over form. “Have you already given up, [name]? You’re just making this too easy for me.”

It took the last bit of strength you had left just to lift your head and choke out, “Go… to hell, Hisoka.”

Your senses were dull from malnourishment and lack of training; so much so that you didn’t even realize he had moved until he was looming over you with a dark look present on his face. Your breath caught in your chest when you felt something sharp being pressed against your neck, hard enough to draw blood. Sure enough, he kept the queen of hearts pressed firmly against your flesh while his yellow eyes bore into yours. 

He merely smirked. “Now that wasn’t very nice.”

“ _ Just. Kill. Me.” _

Your eyes held nothing but hatred towards him, yet it didn’t seem to faze him one bit. On the contrary, he appeared to relish in your look alone. He closed his eyes and a small moan left his lips.

“ _ Oh, yes.  _ That’s the look I’ve been waiting to see. All the hatred you’re emitting is turning me on, my sweet [name].”

You tried to turn your head away from him, but he roughly grabbed your chin and forced you to look directly at him. A twisted smirk rested on his face upon realization of how battered and weak you now were.

He didn’t even give you time to react. He roughly shoved his lips against yours for a sloppy kiss. Your mind and body felt numb to his action; exhaustion preventing you from fighting back despite how horrified you were by this. All you could do was stand there chained to the wall with your eyes shut, just waiting for him to finish his horrid display of affection.

You and he were both breathless by the time he finally pulled away, a sick look of triumph plastered across his features. Hisoka seemed amused by your lack of struggle as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“ _ It appears I finally broke you, [name].” _


End file.
